Cisco Ramon
at }} Cisco Ramon is a principal character from the The Flash fandom and a part of the Arrowverse. Character Cisco is a near genius engineer, working for S.T.A.R. Labs initially until the particle accelerator explosion which eventually leads to his co-operation with Barry Allen and the founding of Team Flash. Cisco is warm, sweet, funny and clever, with a tendency to name the metahuman criminals Team Flash come up against and a fondness for film. Ships Het :Canary Vibe — the ship between Sara Lance and Cisco :Cynco — the ship between Cisco and Cynthia Reynolds :Goldenvibe — the ship between Cisco and Lisa Snart :Hawkvibe — the ship between Cisco and Kendra Saunders :Irisco — the ship between Iris West and Cisco :Kamisco — the ship between Cisco and Kamilla Hwang :Killervibe — the ship between Caitlin Snow and Cisco :Laurisco — the ship between Laurel Lance and Cisco :Parkvibe — the ship between Cisco and Linda Park :Smoakvibe — the ship between Felicity Smoak and Cisco :Supervibe — the ship between Kara Zor-El and Cisco :Vixen Vibe — the ship between Amaya Jiwe and Cisco Slash :Arrowvibe — the ship between Cisco and Oliver Queen :Atomvibe — the ship between Ray Palmer and Cisco :Cisco x Winn — the ship between Cisco and Winn Schott :ColdVibe — the ship between Leonard Snart and Cisco :Elongvibe — the ship between Cisco and Ralph Dibny :Flashvibe — the ship between Barry Allen and Cisco :Harrisco — the ship between Cisco and Harry Wells :Hartmon — the ship between Hartley Rathaway and Cisco :HeatVibe — the ship between Mick Rory and Cisco :Steelvibe — the ship between Nate Heywood and Cisco :Vibestorm — the ship between Cisco and Jefferson Jackson :Wallisco — the ship between Cisco and Wally West Poly :Barriscowest — the ship between Cisco, Barry Allen and Iris West :ColdVibeWave — the ship between Cisco, Leonard Snart and Mick Rory Friendships :Snowbarrisco — the ship between Cisco, Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow Canon Kamilla Hwang Cynthia Cynthia is a bounty-hunter from Earth-19, known by the alias Gypsy. She has the same powers as Cisco, although she has developed hers greatly and is more in control of them than he is when they first meet. She comes across as cold and ruthless, but has a soft spot for Cisco's unabashed confidence in his flirtation with her. Kendra Saunders Cisco asks out Kendra, who works at CC Jitters and they go out on a date, although Cisco finds himself interrupted by his 'dayjob' of protecting the city with The Flash. Kendra speculates if this is disinterest, but Cisco makes an effort to assure her how much he likes her by surprising her at work with a picnic. Unfortunately, they are interrupted by Vandal Savage and soon meet Carter Hall, Kendra's supposed 'destined' love of several millennia. Kendra chooses to let Carter help her find out more about her past life and she ends things with Cisco. Lisa Snart Lisa actually lures Cisco into abduction and torture at the hands of Captain Cold, but later reveals to Cisco that she actually likes him, which, given the circumstances, Cisco finds kind of disturbing. When the Rogues return, she continually flirts with an uncertain Cisco, but shows him her vulnerable side before leaving town, and they share a kiss. Lisa develops real feelings for Cisco and tells him so. Melinda Torres Cisco describes her as the love of his life, a girl he knew in high school who dated his brother, Dante. When Cisco and Dante are held captive by Captain Cold, Golden Glider and Heatwave, Dante confesses to Cisco that Melinda actually had feelings for Cisco, and that Dante told her Cisco wanted to be a priest, breaking her heart. Fanon Barry Allen Harry Wells Fandom FAN FICTION : :Cisco R. on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : List Trivia * Cisco is portrayed by Carlos Valdes. Gallery vibe.jpeg cisco.jpeg Navigation